1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug connector strip provided with a plurality of rows of contact elements which are connected by means of terminal elements to a printed circuit board of an electrical assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,769 to secure such electrical plug connector strips to the printed circuit board with the assistance of screw-type connections. The way of fastening plug connector strip and printed circuit board requires a considerable outlay in terms of cost and labor in the manufacture of printed circuit boards connected to plug connector strips.